Always & Forever' Just got A Lot Longer
by UnbreakableBrucas
Summary: This is a story about Brucas with some Naley. It has A LOT of Brucas fluff in it that I'm sure you'll love! It's their lives after highschool & personally how I think the TV series should have went. Please read and comment, follow, fav!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Boyfriend." Brooke said as she slowly rolled over and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"Good Morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas said squinting his eyes, trying to wake up. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. He loved waking beside Brooke. She always looked so beautiful. Even at 7.00 A.M.

"We better get up Luke, it's a very important day. You did remember to pick up your cap and gown, right?" She wiggled her way out of Lucas's arms and began gathering her things and throwing them into her overnight bag.

"Yes...you only reminded me 10 times." He said laughing. Brooke Davis ALWAYS made sure he had everything together. She was his cool breeze, and he was so glad she had decided to give him another chance. After Haley and Nathan's wedding Brooke saw Peyton and Luke hugging. Little did she know that all Peyton was doing, was saying goodbye. She had decided to leave town for a while with Jake and Jenny. Peyton knew who her heart was with, it took her a long time to figure it out, but she realized Jake made her happy. He challenged her and helped her become a better person. She didn't want to tell Brooke until after she was on the road. Brooke Davis is persistent and would have convinced her to stay. After Peyton called Brooke to tell her, she quickly understood what she saw. Luckily, Luke talked to her and cleared the air.

"What would you do without me?" She said giving him that sweet but cocky smile. "We need to get going! I have a little last minute shopping to do ,and a hair appointment at 11:00. Then we're meeting up with Nathan and Haley before graduation at 3:00." Brooke was so excited and couldn't believe 'Graduation Day' was finally here. "I still have so many things to discuss with Lucas." She thought to herself. The last few weeks had been very stressful on her. She had designs to finish for the next 'Clothes Over Bros' line, plus all the stress of graduating in few weeks had her mind in a twist.

"I'd be lost without you Brooke Davis" Lucas smiled and winked at her. "Shower?..." he asked already knowing her answer.

"Me shower with you?...Never." she said teasing. Of course she wasn't going to pass this up. Karen had already left to help set up for graduation and they had the whole house to themselves.

Just then, Lucas picked her up and kissed her unexpectedly. She squealed and kissed him back.

"I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

* * *

"TutorGirl! Brooke yelled excitedly.

"Hey Brooke, you look amazing! You ready to graduate?!" Haley said with a huge grin on her face. Haley's valedictorian...She worked her ass off for this and deserved it. Unlike Brooke who barely made it to class, but made it to graduation due to her great SAT and ACT scores.

"I'm excited Haley, but I'm really gonna miss this place. We've been through a lot here. It's going to be weird leaving it all behind." Brooke said with a small tear in the corner of her eye. "Look at me being all emotional." Brooke said slightly laughing. "I don't want to ruin my makeup." she said smiling and taking a deep breath.

"I know what you mean, but look at this as a new chapter in 'Brook Davis's epic life story'. Haley giggled. "Let's go find the boys, then we can find our seats on the football field. Haley said giving Brooke a quick smile and nudging her in the direction of the football stadium.

Brooke and Haley found Luke and Nathan just in time. This was it! All four of them were nervous, but ready to be done with school.  
Brooke Davis, Rachel Gattina, Haley James-Scott, Marvin McFadden, Bevin Mirskey, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Tim Smith and Antwon "Skills" Taylor. One by one they were called up onto the podium. They shook hands with the principal and Whity, then returned to their seats. Haley gave her speech that Lucas helped write. Then it was done. Just like that, highschool was completly over.

"Brooke!... Brooke!" Lucas ran up to her and threw his arms around her pettite torseo, picking her up off the ground.

"Hey baby!" Brooke said as she kissed him sweetly.

"Can you belive it? We're officially out of highschool." We made it!" he said kissing her once more.

"I know boyfriend." Brooke said with a devious smile on her face. "And to celebrate, you're taking me out to dinner. Then we can go back to your place since your mom is heading out of town. If you know what i mean." Brooke said now giggling.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into the house after having dinner at Caprice Bistro in Wilmington. They always enjoyed spending quality time together and needed a night out. The subject of "College" still hadn't come up, and Brooke was getting anxious. She had to do this, NOW, she couldn't wait any longer. It was going to drive her crazy until she talked to Lucas!

"Luke...?" She said with a soft but serious tone in her voice.

"Yes? pretty girl." He said with a smile on his face while he handed Brooke a glass of wine.

"I think we should talk about what happens next." Brooke said nervously.

Lucas sat on the bed and reached for her free hand. She willingly took it and sat down next to him. Brooke was praying that this wasn't the end for her and Lucas. For the first time in her life she thought about the future. She wanted a life with Lucas Eugene Scott, she wanted him t be apart of her company, she wanted to be there for his basketball career, and one day...she even wanted to have a family with him. Lucas was her soul mate and there was no way she was giving up...as long as he wasn't.

"I was hoping you would bring that up, pretty girl." Lucas said as he took Brooke's glass of wine out of her hand and sat it on the nightstand. "I have a surprise for you!" He said pulling a small envelope out of his pocket.

"Lucas Scott! What are you up to? You're making me a nervous wreck!"

"Okay..so a few months ago i was already thinking about our futures and how we were going to make our relationship work after highschool." Lucas said opening the envelope.

"Luke...? What are you trying to say?" Brooke said with anticipation and a little excitement.

"I know you're focused on your fashion career, and I'm focused on my basketball career. So I thought about it and found a school that offers both." Lucas said earnestly. " ' University of North Carolina' the Seahawks offers both, and it's close enough to home. We won't be stranded." He laughed.

"Lucas this is..amazing...but applying and getting accepted take months. I...we...don't have enough time to apply!" Brooke said in pure shock. Brooke was on board 100 percent, but this would never work. They were too late!

"Obviously you underestimate me." Lucas said giving her a kiss on the forehead and handing her wine back to her. He also handed her the letter in his hand.

Brooke grabbed the letter out of his hand and unfolded the letter. "Brooke Davis, We have received your application along with your sketches. We are happy to inform you that you have been selected." Brooke stopped reading and just stared at the piece of paper in front of her.

"I got in...WE GOT IN!" Brooke jumped up almost spilling her wine. She wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck. "No wonder a few of my sketches went missing and couldn't find them." She laughed. "Lucas...this means everything..knowing that we'll get to be together is all that matters."

"You Lucas Scott are definitely getting a big reward for this." Brooke said with that devilish but sexy smile that Lucas loved.

Brooke climbed into his lap and kissed him. She didn't remember ever being this happy before in her life. Lucas was definitely the one for her.

"Should I get the whipped cream?" Lucas said laughing

"You know me too well." Brooke said smiling and leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke and Lucas had spent that whole night reminiscing about everything they wanted out of life, after the great sex of course. To Lucas's surprise, Brooke wanted a lot of the same things he did. A career, money, someone to share it with obviously, and eventually a family. Lucas never took Brooke as the type to want children. After everything her parents put her though, he knew the thought had to scare her. But Brooke Davis was a strong, beautiful, confident person. She would make a great mom one day. Especially if she had Lucas to help her. They brought the best out in each other and Lucas couldn't think of anyone else he would ever want to be with. He had woked so hard to get her back after he and Peyton had a small on-going affair Sophmore year. It had broken Brooke, and Lucas promised her along with himself that he would NEVER let her go again. He intended to keep that promise no matter what.

Brooke started to stir, and rolled over to see that Lucas was missing. He was always there when she woke up.

"Broody...?" Brooke said as she rubbed her eyes and let out a tiny yawn.

"Lucas, did you wake up early and make your favorite girlfriend breakfast?" She said hopingly. But there was still no answer.

Brooke slowly got herself out of bed, and slid on her pink cheetah print slippers and matching robe. "Where had he gone?" She thought to herself.  
She hated being alone. Even waking up alone drove her insane. Maybe it made her a bit clingy and a smidge desperate, but she didn't care.

Just then she heard the front door open. So she quickly went to see if it was Luke.

"Hey beautiful" Lucas said with a smile on his face. He walked over and kissed Brooke.

"What happened to you this morning? I woke up and you were gone.." Brooke said a bit annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Brooke said.

"I was thinking about everything. Us...School...just life in general." Lucas said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer.

"I love being with you Brooke, I think this is a good step for us."

"If you're trying to hint that we should spend the entire day apartment shopping. I'm in." Brooke said flashing Lucas a smile and a wink.

"There's the Brooke Davis I know and love...Go shower and do whatever it is you girls do. We'll grab breakfast at the diner, and take off. Luke said as he quickly kissed her and nudged her in the direction of his room.

* * *

Lucas drove about a half an hour to Wilmington. He always enjoyed riding around with Brooke. She loved blaring 'Spice Girls' and 'Backstreet Boys' and all he could do was laugh at her. So far, they had seen 3 apartments in their price range and were not impressed.  
Theres not a whole lot they could do about it though. Brooke was making money from 'Clothes Over Bros', but it wasn't like she was a millionaire...yet. And Lucas couldn't get a job at that point. He had to go to college and play basketball for the Seahawks full time..plus he was on scholarship.

"What do you think about this one, Babe?"

Brooke was speechless.

This apartment was pretty awesome. It was in a great neighborhood too. When you walked in, the first thing you noticed was the high ceilings and open floor plan. After taking a few steps into the apartment, to your left is the kitchen. It had stainless steel appliances, a garbage disposal, and a huge opening above the sink where you could look into the dining and living room. Of course it was set up like an open bar type of style. Brooke definitley loved that part! The laundry room was located further down the hallway to the right. It was tiny, but Brooke and Lucas didn't need a big laundry room. They were just happy that the washer and dryer were new too. After entering the open living and dining room area further to the right was the bedroom and across from it was the bathroom. The bedroom was a decent size and Brooke was already mentally deciding where she wanted everything. After seeing the bathroom, they were sold! It was big and had twin sinks. It also had a HUGE deep bathtub with jets. Lucas knew what Brooke was thinking. There was no way she was looking anywhere else.

"Mr. Scott...Miss Davis...What do you think?" The apartment manager asked.

"I LOVE it!" Brooke shrieked. She grabed Lucas's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's great...but how is this in our price range?" Lucas asked. Giving that squinted eye look and running his hands through his hair. He always did this when he was unsure or nervous.

"These are new apartments that we're trying to fill. We have specials going on right now. $650 a month, plus utilities, for the next 18 months."

"I don't know...We were hoping to find something around $500." Lucas said.

"I suppose we could lower it...but I can't go below $550." The apartment manager said.

"Lucas...I make a little over $2000 a month. I think we'll be okay." Brooke said giving Lucas her pouty face. She really wanted this. It was perfect. She couldn't help it. She had grown up living a life of luxury, and even though she was willing to downgrade if needed..she really didn't want to.

"Alright...If this is what you want..you are the bread winner at this point." Lucas laughed jokingly. He grabbed Brooke's other hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, are we signing papers today?" The manager asked.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. Making sure 100%.

"Yes. I think we are." Brooke said with a smile.

"Great! Lets get this done. And by the way you two can move in immediately."  
-

On the way home Brooke didn't shut up. Lucas could see the excitement on her face and in return, it made him happy. Brooke had decided to spend one last night at Rachel's and she planned on having everything packed by morning!

"You know...I'm going to miss you tonight pretty girl."

"Ohh believe me...I would love to stay with you tonight Luke, but I need to explain everything to Rachel. And pack. One night apart will be good for us. They say...absense makes the heart grow fonder." Brooke giggled.

"Riiiigggghhhht..." Lucas said with a sarcastic but funny voice.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and both of them needed some actual sleep. Even though Brooke was going to be up most of the night packing. It's not like she had a boatload of shit anyway. She had to get rid of a lot after her parents moved to California.  
-

* * *

Lucas dropped Brooke off at Rachel's and went home to get some rest..He had been so excited about everything that was going on, that he forgot to let his mom know. She had been the one to help him with his and Brooke's college plans. So hopefully she wouldn't give him any grief.

* * *

Brooke told Rachel what her plans were and started putting her stuff into boxes, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Rachel...you gonna get that?!" She yelled hoping she would hear her. But there was no reply.

"Obviously not..." Brooke said under her breath.

She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Peyton...?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Brooke!" Peyton said excitedly.

"Wha...what are you doing here? I don't understand...I thought you were in Florida with Jake?"

"I wanted to see my best friend! It's been 6 months you know?"

Brooke had obviously missed Peyton, but by now, she was getting ready for the next chapter in her life. Life without Peyton around was becoming normal... Come to think of it, Brooke had been spending most of her time with Lucas, Haley, and Nathan, and she liked it that way. There was absolutly no boy drama and for the first time, Peyton wasn't there to compete with. It was nice not to worry about Lucas and Peyton sneaking off and doing God only knows what. There were no insecurities...Just happiness.

Brooke had a flashback and remember Lucas saying "I need you to know, that my heart is with you." Those sweet words helped her whenever she was stressed or lonely. Especially right now. Peyton always had alterior motives and this was freaking her out!

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Come give your best friend a hug! Didn't you miss me?" Peyton said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Of course I did P. Sawyer. I'm just a little shocked that's all." "How long are you staying?"

"Only a few days. Jake wanted to see his parents and I wanted to see you and Lucas! I have something I need to tell both of you."

Was it wrong for Brooke to hope that Peyton wasn't coming back permanently. She loved her childhood best friend, but it was time to grow up.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"Actually I do. Lucas and I are taking a load over to our apartment in Wilmington. We're moving in together." Brooke said purposely. She wanted to make sure Peyton knew how 'Serious' they were. Even though Peyton claimed to be with Jake, Brooke wanted her as far away from Lucas as possible.

"Wow...Brooke...that's really great...I'm happy for the both of you." Peyton said in a quiet but sweet voice.

"Well...I wanted to tell you and Lucas at the same time, but I might as well tell you now, incase I don't see you before I leave Friday."

"What's going on Peyton?" Brooke was now starting to worry.

"I'm...I'm pregnant!" Peyton shrieked!

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Brooke said. She was in complete shock.

"Yep! 10 weeks along!" Peyton said as she hugged Brooke.

Brooke could tell Peyton was excited, but her brain was now running in circles...too much to handle in one day..good god.

"The baby is Jake's right?" Brooke said giggling and sticking her tongue out at Peyton.

"YESSS! This is definiley NOT Lucas's baby, which I know is exactly what you were thinking." Peyton laughed. Brooke had a right to ask her that. even if she was only kidding..After everything that Peyton had done to try and ruin the whole "Brucas epic love story" as she liked to call it.

"I'm so happy for you Peyton." Brooke truly meant it. She hugged Peyton once more and invited her to come in.

"I would love to stay, but I better get going. I have to get back to jake and Jenny." Peyton said.

"Bye P. Sawyer. You better keep me informed about that baby!" Brooke said smiling.

"Bye B. Davis. I promise! Who knows...maybe Jake and I will end up back in Tree Hill?" Peyton giggled, walked to her 1963 Comet Convertible,  
and left.

Brooke shut the door and sighed. What the hell was happening to them...Everything was changing..

"Welcome to the world of adulthood" Brooke thought to herself as she ran up the stairs to call Lucas. She wanted to tell him before Peyton had the chance.

* * *

"Hey babe." Lucas said in a tired voice.

"Heeey...sorry to wake you, but Peyton showed up here. She just left a few minutes ago...and I know what I'm about to say may shock you, actually it WILL shock you! But..."

"Brooke...calm down." Lucas laughed.

"Peyton's pregnant!" Brooke said blurting it out.

"Wow...thats really unexpected...but it's also great..other than the fact that she's 19. I'm happy for her, Brooke."

"Everything's turning out how it's meant to be. But don't get any ideas, Brooke Davis." Lucas said jokingly.

Brooke laughed..."Ohhhh no..the word "baby" better not come up for another 5 or 6 years!"

Lucas shook his head and smiled..and even though Brooke couldn't see his facial expression, she could tell by the sound in his voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Lucas said.

"Sounds good boyfriend...I love you." Brooke said as she yawned.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Brooke hung up the phone and before she even realized how exhausted she was..her head hit the pillow and she was out.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Brooke and Lucas finally managed to get settled into their apartment. With the help of Haley and Nathan of course.  
Brooke was decorating like crazy, and loving every minute of it. She lived for this kind of thing and Lucas didn't really care how she decorated as long as their bedroom wasn't too girly...She did make him do all of the painting and furniture moving though, but he didn't mind. He loved Brooke and was willing to do anything to make her happy.

Brooke was also staying in contact with Peyton. They talked every day, and Peyton sent her a new picture of her belly every week. They had rekindled their friendship and were driving Jake and Lucas crazy with all of the baby names, clothes, and 2 hour phone conversations. But at least their girls were happy and content, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Lucas sat at the dining room table in deep thought. He had decided that maybe it was time to propose to Brooke. They had been back together for a year and a half...so maybe it was time to take that leap. Of course if she said no...he would never get over the embarrassment. So he picked up the phone and dialed his mom's cell number.

"Lucas! How are you? I miss you" Karen said excitedly.

"Hey mom...I'm great, so is Brooke...we both miss you too."

"I need your opinion on something..." Lucas said nervously.

"Go for it Lucas." Karen said. She could tell that something was up.

"Soooo, I want to ask Brooke to marry me." He said clinching the phone and hoping for a positive response.

"Seriously?! Lucas. I think thats perfect!" She was so excited she couldn't stand it!

"Really?" Lucas said a little confused.

"Yes! You and Brooke were meant to be from the start. I know how much you two love each other."

"Thanks mom. It means a lot coming from you. I'm glad we have your support. Now I just need to find the perfect time and place to pop the question." By this point Lucas was already planning how he was going to do it."

"Hmmmm...What about over Christmas break? Come back to Tree Hill and ask her where you two first met." Karen said happily.

"I think Brooke will love that mom..thanks for the advice and the idea. Love you." Lucas said as he let out a small laugh/sigh.

"Love you too Luke. Bye son." Karen said in a sweet voice.

This was about to get crazy. He wanted everything to be perfect. They ring, the timing, and of course the place. He loved Brooke Davis, and he was about to prove it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the positive feedback! I'm really enjoying writing this story. Brooke and Lucas were an amazing couple and deserved to be endgame. In my mind and heart they will always be endgame. Sorry it's been almost a week since I've posted a chapter. I haven't had much inspiration plus I've been soaking up some sun. Please feel free to leave more comments and let me know where you want this story to go! I have a pretty good storyline in the making, but feel free to let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen.

ENJOY!

Lucas spent the next couple of weeks planning out the perfect proposal. It needed to be Brooke Davis approved, which wasn't always a simple task. He also spent some time looking for the perfect ring. He had gone to almost every jeweler in Wilmington, and he still wasn't satisfied. That's when he decided it would be best to ask Peyton. She knew Brooke better than anyone, and he was sure that she knew exactly what Brooke wanted. So he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

Peyton was putting away the last of the dinner dishes when she heard her cell phone ringing from inside her purse. She rushed over and grabbed with without hesitation.

"Hello?" She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Peyton. It's Luke…I need to ask you something."

"Uhhhh sure. What's up?" Peyton said in confusion.

"Well…." He paused for a second. Then continued.

"I'm planning on purposing to Brooke over Christmas break, and I need help figuring out what kind of engagement ring to get her." He said while running his hand through his hair and squinting his eyes.

"Ohhh. Wow. Lucas, this is great. Sure I'll help you!"

Lucas chuckled "Thanks Peyton. You're a good friend."

"No problem Luke. I'm happy to help!"

"Okay…So, when Brooke and I were younger. We kept these journals of every little detail of our future weddings. From dresses, rings, décor, flowers, colors, even wedding songs. Brooke constantly kept updating hers throughout Middle and High School. All you have to do is find it and you'll know exactly what she wants."

"Greeaat. Now I have to find the damn thing." Lucas said as she slightly laughed.

"It shouldn't be that hard Lucas. Look through any boxes that haven't been unpacked or maybe it's in your closet at the apartment."

"Yeah. I'll have to look for it before she gets home from class. Again, thanks Peyton. I really appreciate your help. By the way, how are you doing with the hole pregnancy thing?" Lucas asked trying not to sound awkward.

"Pretty good actually. Even though I'm only 2 months along and not quite showing yet. I love it. I've never been happier." Peyton said with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad, Peyton." Lucas said as he thought about when the time would come for he and Brooke's baby or babies to come. Hopefully not for a few years. They were young and needed to experience things that are supposed to come before children. More importantly they had goals and dreams they wanted to accomplish.

"Jake will be home any minute. So I'm gonna get off of here."

"And I need to look for that journal. So I'll talk to you later Peyton." He said.

"Okay. Bye Luke." Peyton said happily

"Bye." Lucas said. Then quickly hung up the phone and went on the hunt for that journal.

* * *

Lucas spent that whole afternoon looking for Brooke's dream wedding journal. He was about to give up when he looked in one last box. He sorted through some of Brooke's sketches and then he saw it! On the cover it read, 'Brooke Penelope Davis's Dream Wedding'. He grabbed it and skimmed through the pages until he saw a page with a hand drawn picture of an engagement ring. It looked to be a medium size ring, not too big, not to small. It had small diamonds around part of the band, and a square cut diamond in the center with more small, delicate, Rose Gold Morganite diamonds surrounding it. If this is what Brooke Davis wanted. Then he was going to make it happen!

Suddenly he heard the front door open, and he could hear the sound of her heels as she walked into the kitchen and sat her purse on the counter.

"Babe….You home?" Brooke said. From what Lucas could tell, she was in a good mood.

"Yeah. I'm here" He said as he threw the journal in his book bag and placed the rest of her things back into the box.

"Good…because Haley called. Haley and Nathan want to meet up tonight and go out for dinner." Brooke said slowly turning around to and seeing Lucas standing there.

"Or we could stay in…" Lucas said wrapping his arms around her waist and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"We could….but." Brooke stopped talking midsentence as Lucas kissed her and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Okay Luke…10 minutes…then you need to shower so we can leave." Brooke said with a smile as Lucas nodded and headed to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

* * *

Brooke looked up at Lucas smiling.

"What?" He said with cocky smile on his face.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Lucas smiled even bigger and pulled her in closer. "I know pretty girl, and I love you too." He said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "This is the way it's meant to be and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Brooke smiled and then sat up

"Okay boyfriend…shower…now! We have to be there in an hour and I need time to get ready." Brooke said pointing to the bathroom.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke arrived to the Italian Restaurant before Nathan and Haley and Luke couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Brooke looked and how he couldn't wait to marry her.

"Luke..I've been thinking about Christmas break. I'm really missing Tree Hill. I know we don't live too far from home, but I miss it there like crazy. Peyton and Jake are there and your mom is there. It'll be perfect."

Lucas smiled and grabbed her hand. "I think that's a great idea. Plus..We can see Bevin and Skills." Everything was going as planned and it was kind of hard to believe. Eventually something was bound to happen, but for the moment Lucas's life was perfect.

"Luke…Brooke..hey! Haley said as she and Nathan walked towards them.

Brooke and Lucas both stood up to give them both a hug. "How are you Hales?" Lucas said.

"Awesome…We're both doing great…we missed you guys" Haley said as  
Nathan pulled her chair out for her and she sat down.

"How's basketball going Luke?" Nathan said.

"Practice is going pretty well, our first game is in a few weeks." Lucas said as he opened a menu.

He looked back at Nathan. "I'm pretty sure it's against UNCC." Lucas said smiling.

"No way! We're playing against each other in the first game of the season?" "Game on man." Nathan said fist pounding Lucas.

"Boys will be boys, I guess." Brook said smiling and rolling her eyes.

Haley just smiled in agreement.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said as she stood up front the table.

"I'll be back too." Haley smiled and followed Brooke to the restroom, leaving the guys to talk.

Lucas knew this would be the only chance for him to tell Nathan about his plans to propose to Brooke. So he looked behind him one more time to make sure the girls were still out of hearing distance.

"I've got some big news." Luke said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Ohhh boy. Please don't tell me Brooke's pregnant." "We already have one kid we're going to have around all the time." Nathan said kind of irritated. It wasn't that Nathan didn't love kids. He just knew that at 18 years old. No one was truly ready to be a parent.

"What?! No! Brooke is NOT pregnant." Lucas said letting out a slight laugh.

"But I am going to propose to Brooke during Christmas break." Lucas smiled and leaned back into his seat, It felt good to finally tell his brother that.

"Wow..I did not see that coming." Nathan said. His eyes got big.

"That's really cool. Congrats big bro. Who knew you'd be the one to tie Brooke Davis down" Nathan said smiling.

"Haha. Funny man. But seriously though…Brooke is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love her."

"I know. I can tell because you look at her the same way I look at Haley. You two beat all the odds and are destined to be together, No doubt about it." Nathan said. It was the last sentence her got out before nodding, and giving Lucas a look to let him know that Brooke and Haley were on their way back to the table.

"You two look like you've had a good conversation." Brooke said winking and sitting down.

Nathan kinked an eyebrow and took a drink of his Pepsi.

"We did." Lucas smiled at her and ran one hand over her thigh.

"Ohhh yumm…here comes the food..thank God. I'm starving." Haley said.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really excited for this chapter! I had so much fun writing it, and It's by far my favorite! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for..

* * *

Lucas Scott had never been so nervous in his entire life, but he had everything planned out perfectly. It had been a long few months and he was getting antsy. He couldn't stress it enough. It needed to be the most epic moment of Brooke Davis's life. He had never been more adamant about anything in his life and it was driving him crazy.

He looked over to the passenger seat to find Brooke reading some gossip magazine. She noticed Lucas staring at her and quickly looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"What?"Brooke asked while a small smiled appeared on her face.

"Nothing Pretty Girl, I was just thinking.."

"About what? Looks more like you're brooding" She winked at him then looked back another magazine. But she knew that something had to be going on with him. She could read him like a book.

"No, I'm not brooding." Lucas laughed. "I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to make time to see everyone, since we're only staying for a few days.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Luke it's really not a big deal..We can stay longer if that's what you want."

"Brooke, It's fine...You signed up for that extra design class months ago. We'll figure it out." Lucas said trying to smile convincingly, but Brooke wasn't buying it.

"It's really not a problem, I can take that class another time. It's Christmas and I know you haven't seen your mom in a while." Brooke wasn't really interested in taking that extra class anyway. The only reason she signed up for it in the first place was because she had free time on her hands,  
but seeing Lucas happy was more important to her. He needed some guy time and some time with his mom.

"Let's just see what happens, okay?" Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"Looks like we just passed the "Welcome to Tree Hill" sign. We're almost home."

* * *

The next two days in Tree Hill were a blast for Brooke and Lucas. Brooke spent most of her time shopping with Haley, and Peyton. Peyton was now 5 months along in her pregnancy, and she was definitely showing. As much as Brooke tried, she couldn't convince Peyton to tell her if the baby was a boy or a girl. She said she wanted to wait and be surprise everyone...Lucas spent endless hours at the River Court with Nathan, Mouth, and Skills. Then at the end of the day they would both meet back up at Karen's house and sip hot chocolate and cuddle by the beautifully decorated Christmas tree while they watched cheesy Christmas movies. But it was enough for them. They we're content and happy, and Brooke being the terrible cook she is, even tried helping Karen make cookies. Of course they weren't outstanding by any means, but they weren't horrible in Karen and Lucas's opinion. This was turning out to be the best Christmas either of them had ever had. It also made Lucas think about where they would be at this time next year. It would be interesting to see what changed.

* * *

Lucas woke up with Brooke still fast asleep beside him. He was nervous, yet excited about the day. He had never done anything this serious or permanent in his life, but he didn't care. Brooke Davis was the one and only girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was also pretty proud of the fact that Brooke had no idea what he was planning. He had told her that he needed a few hours to get her present ready so he was sending her to the spa and then having a driver bring her to meet him at a surprise restaurant. Truth be told, he had something far more romantic planned.

* * *

After her nice, relaxing day at the spa, Brooke sat down into the car that Lucas sent for her. He must have been planning this for months, because so far her Christmas Eve was perfect. The only thing missing, was Lucas and she was excited to spend the rest of the night with him all to herself. She stepped out of the car expecting to be at some small quiet restaurant, only to see Lucas standing there in the middle of the River Court wearing a tux and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Lucas I..." She stopped to take everything in. It was beautiful. Lucas had the River Court covered in twinkling lights, other than the pathway Brooke was now walking on and the small table that stood in the middle of the court.

He pulled out her chair for her and then sat down across from her.

"I love you, Brooke...and I really wanted tonight to be special." Lucas said smiling.

Suddenly mouth appeared dressed in what looked like a butler's outfit and Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucas...This is the best Christmas I've ever had...and It isn't even Christmas day yet." Brooke said as her eyes filled up with water. She was so happy.

"Anything for you pretty girl." Lucas said as he reached across the table and slid the hair away from her face.

"Oh. Not to mention. This isn't all you're getting for Christmas." He smiled as Mouth handed Brooke a perfectly wrapped present, and then slowly walked away eager to know what was going to happen next.

Brooke's face lit up and she began unwrapping the present to find a box. She opened it and Lucas began to explain what exactly it was.

"Brooke...remember that summer you write to me every day for 82 day?" Lucas said

"Yes..they're embarrassing Luke, you don't have to remind me"

"Well, i decided 82 days ago that i wanted to do the same thing for you." Lucas said with a huge smile on his face. It was almost time. The moment of truth.

"That's so sweet of you babe." Brooke was glowing with happiness. "Can I go ahead and read one?"

"Sure...here read this one first."Lucas said as he grabbed the first letter out of the box.

Brooke opened the envelope and started to unfold the hand written letter. She read the words. Will you marry me?

As soon as she read those lines she looked up with tear filled eyes, she saw Lucas down on one knee with an open box. In it was what looked to be an exact replica of the one she had in her dream wedding journal.

"Brooke Davis, You are the one and only person I can see myself being with forever. You challenge me and and make me see my life in a new light.  
There is no one else for me. And this would happen to be the third speech I've given to you." Lucas smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Brooke stood there for a second in awe. For the first time in her life she was speechless. At this point the tears were flowing and Brooke was smiling.

Lucas stood up and Brooke hugged him around the neck as she slowly whispered. "Of course I'll marry you Lucas Scott."

She let go of his neck, and he place the ring on her finger.

That was the response he was waiting to hear. And It sounded even better in person. Lucas had everything he ever wanted and so did Brooke.

They were excited to see where this next chapter in life would take them.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-** I want to apologize for the lack of chapters being posted. I'm going to try to get a lot of writing done today, so hopefully I can post 1 chapter every 2 days this week! Thanks so much for the positive feedback and reviews! Keep them coming. I also have a new idea for a story that will be posted today as well, so go check it out! It's called '_Vacations all I Ever Wanted'_. If you all like it, I'll continue writing! Anyway, Here is chapter 6! ENJOY.

Brooke and Lucas were smiling as they interlaced their fingers and walked into the house. They both looked at each other before noticing Karen, who was sitting at the kitchen table beaming at them as if she knew what had just happened.

"Hey you two." Karen said as she flashed a smile.

"Hey mom." Lucas said as he let go of Brooke's hand and walked over to the fridge. He was trying to play it off as though he hadn't asked Brooke to marry him yet, and it was driving her to insanity.

"What have you two been up to tonight?"

"Well, Lucas set up a beautiful dinner for the two of us. He had Mouth dress up as a waiter. It was pretty sweet." Brooke smiled looking down at her left hand.

"Anything else happen tonight, Lucas?" Karen turned to look at her son and to give him a look.

Lucas sent Brooke a quick smile and then said. "Nothing really, we just spent some quality time together." At this point he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and finally Brooke intervened.

"Karen, Is everything okay? You're acting kind of strange."

"Yes, Brooke, I'm fine. I was just expecting some good news tonight about something I've been waiting for, for a long time." She looked down at the wrapping paper.

"Oh. Well, one thing I did forget to mention, was that Lucas gave me one of my presents early. It's pretty exciting, actually!" She pulled up her hand showing Karen her ring causing Karen to jump in excitement.

Karen's frown suddenly turned into a big smile as she smacked Lucas and ran over to hug Brooke.

"I can't believe you two!" She said as she let out a small laugh.

"It's about time!"

Brooke glanced over at Lucas and noticed he couldn't stop smiling, which in return made her smile even bigger.

"We wanted to surprise you mom, and it looks like we did a good job." Lucas winked at Karen.

"I'll say! When are you going to tell everyone else?" Karen said as she looked at Brooke and then Lucas.

"Probably tomorrow at dinner." Brooke said.

"Sounds like a plan." Karen said still beaming

Lucas walked over to Brooke and pulled her in the direction of the couch.

"Let's finish wrapping presents, and watch _The Santa Claus_e" Lucas said as he gave Brooke a quick but sweet kiss, and turned up the sound on the TV.

"Sounds perfect Broody." Brooke said as she smiled.

All Karen could do was stand there and smile. She couldn't be happier for her son and his fiancé who she already loved like a daughter. If any two people could make it as a married couple after everything they've been through. It was Brooke and Lucas.

* * *

Christmas morning Brooke and Lucas were up by 9. They had way too many things to get done before everyone came over and spent the day at Karen's before having dinner. They cleaned the entire house while Karen started cooking the turkey and ham. Usually Brooke Davis would be opposed to deep cleaning, but with Lucas right beside her helping. She didn't mind.

Before they even realized it Brooke noticed that it was noon. So she and Lucas finished up a few more chores before getting cleaned up and ready for dinner.

"Lucas, the red or black one?" Brooke said as she pulled out two dresses from the closet.

"Hmmm. I think you'll look great in either one babe." Lucas looked over at her and smiled.

"Right answer boyfriend, but I'm serious. I really want your input." Brooke said as she glanced at both dresses once more.

"I always enjoy seeing you in red." Lucas said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Then red it is." Brooke smiled and then grabbed her clothes and ran in the bathroom locking the door.

"Oppps. Looks like you're gonna have to wait your turn." She laughed and then turned on the shower. Now was not the time for her and Lucas to get kinky. Although she usually wouldn't have minded it, she knew they would end up wasting too much time. And she was too excited for everyone to come over so she could show off that gorgeous engagement ring of hers.

Soon they were both showered, dressed, and Brooke had her hair and makeup completely done. Of course Brooke took 3 times longer than Lucas but he just relaxed on the bed and talked to her while she ranted about how excited she was to see everyone.

Then finally they heard a knock on the door and knew it was time to greet everyone.

First Haley and Nathan appeared, followed by Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and then finally Mouth. Brooke felt an extreme peace knowing that all of the people she truly cared about were there. Her mother had only called for a minute to tell her Merry Christmas and that she was sending a check. Other than that, they didn't have much to say to each other. There was no way in hell that Brooke was going to tell her mother about the engagement. She would only tell Brooke of all the negative things about being married and forbid her to do it, and that was the last thing Brooke wanted. So she decided that she wasn't going to tell Bitchtoria about it until she sent out her wedding invitations, which wouldn't be for a year or two.

"Hey everyone! Make yourself at home!" Karen said as she turned on the Christmas music channel.

Everyone gladly set their presents down under the tree and then took a seat on the two couches.

"Peyton, Your belly is getting so big!" Brooke said as she slightly ran her hand over Peyton's stomach.

"I know. It's kind of driving me insane." Peyton let out a laugh and then continued talking. "But It's crazy to think that it's going to keep growing, only four more months!"

"When do you find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Haley said showing her sweet smile.

"We're actually going to wait and be surprised." Jake said before taking Peyton's hand and pulling Jenny onto his lap.

"What is it like being a dad, Jake." Lucas said in a confused tone.

"It's one of the greatest things you'll ever get to experience, If it's the right time obviously." Jake smiled and rolled his eyes. He never regretted Jenny, but it would have been nice to experience the great things his friends got did.

Suddenly the conversation got cut short when Karen interrupted. "Do you all want to open presents so we can eat dinner soon?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucas started passing out gifts to each person.

They spent their time ripping through wrapping paper, talking, and enjoying their time together as a family. This was how it was supposed to be, this was home. Who knew where their lived would be at this time next year.

* * *

"Karen, this dinner is amazing." Nathan said from the far side of the table.

"Thank you Nathan." Karen smiled and gave a quick look to both Brooke and Lucas, signaling to them that it was time to tell everyone their big news.

"I'm going to go get the dessert from the kitchen. Luke, come help me?" Brooke said pulling on Lucas's arm.

"Sure babe." He said following her out of the dining room.

"I'm going to go and grab my ring, take the chocolate pie out there and tell them I'll be out in a second." Brooke said as she peeked around the corner and then darted to Lucas's former bedroom.

He knew she was too excited to stand it any longer. So he followed her instructions and took the pie to the dining room.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked as Lucas placed the delicious looking pie on the table.

"She had to use the restroom; she'll be out in a minute."

As soon as he said those words, Brooke came happily walking back into the dining room with a huge smile on her face. Lucas could tell that she was somewhat hiding her hand, but making it unnoticeable to everyone around her.

"I have something I want to show you guys." Brooke said as she smiled and intertwined her right hand with Lucas's.

Everyone looked up with bright eyes as they waited for Brooke to continue.

"Lucas and I got engaged last night!" Brooke flung her hand up showing off her rose gold ring. At this point she had the biggest smiled and was squeezing Lucas's right hand.

The both looked at each other before Lucas kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Congratulations!" Peyton said. Her face was beaming with excitement for the two of them.

"Way to go man, you actually went through with it." Nathan said smiling and giving Lucas a high five.

"It's about time you two." Haley winked and then smiled. "Let me see that gorgeous rock on your hand." Haley said before grabbing Brooke's left hand and looking intensely.

Mouth smiled. "I was the first to know. Lucas had me dress up as a waiter and serve them food." He said sarcastically as he smiled and rolled his eyes.

Jenny's eyes got big at the sight of Brooke's ring sparkling on her left hand.

"Daddy, when are you gonna buy momma Peyton a princess ring?" Jenny said. Her eyes still big as she continued to stare at Brooke's ring.

Jake laughed and patted Peyton's thigh. We're going to let Brooke and Lucas have their moment of fame first. Then we'll see what happens." He said while smiling at his beautiful blonde daughter.

Peyton laughed. "Brooke Penelope Scott. That has a good ring to it."

"I thought so too." Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

"It's prefect. I wouldn't want it any other way." Brooke said.

At this point Karen had tears in her eyes as she looked over at Brooke and Lucas. She smiled. "I love you both very much, and I can't imagine a better girl for my son to marry, than Brooke Davis."

Suddenly Peyton grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Ouch! Something's not right…" She let out a painful cry.

"Jake, I need help." Peyton said as she and Jake looked down to see that blood had appeared on the chair.

"Peyton, what's going on?!" Brooke said with fear in her voice.

"Call 911! Now!" Jake said.

Karen grabbed jumped up and grabbed the phone, while Haley, Nathan, and Lucas took Jenny into the living room and Brooke rushed to Peyton's side.

"You're going to be okay P. Sawyer!" Was all Peyton heard before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had a great 4****th**** of July! I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Things have pretty crazy around my house and I haven't had much time to myself to write. I've also been working.**

**I have many plans for this story, but I wanted to ask your opinion on a few things before I continue with this chapter. How would you feel about a Brucas baby, eventually? Obviously it wouldn't be for a while, but what do you think? I'm also considering bringing a few new faces into this story. Brooke and Lucas are going to be going through a few obstacle's, but Brucas will make it. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! I'll stop rambling now…Enjoy chapter 7! **

Peyton's eyes slightly fluttered open. She couldn't figure out what was going on. All she could see were blurry faces hovered over her, and muffled sounds. She suddenly came to reality and realized what was going on as she placed her right hand on her stomach. She began to feel the pain in her abdomen and fear washed over her. _What was going to happen to her and her precious baby? Am I going to die? Who will take care of Jenny and Jake?_ These thoughts ran through her mind before she once again drifted off into a deep slumber.

Peyton awoke with Brooke sitting right beside her, asleep in a recliner. She looked at the clock trying to figure out how long she'd been out. Surprisingly the pain was gone and she looked down and noticed that her belly was still perfectly round. She felt relived as she heard her best friend stir and open her eyes.

"P. Sawyer…You're awake." Brooke smiled

"How long have I been out?" Peyton asked. She was still confused as to what all had taken place.

"Well. Considering it's 5 o'clock in the morning, and you passed out during dinner; I'd say about 10 hours give or take." Brooke said sarcastically.

"What happened? I remember eating dinner, and then you announced that you and Lucas are engaged, and after that everything's blank."

"You scared us Peyton...maybe you should wait until Jake gets back. It's not my place to say anything." Brooke looked down at her IPhone, hoping someone would call and get her out of telling Peyton what was wrong.

"Brooke, tell me what's going on. I want to know...I need to know." Peyton begged.

Brooke couldn't keep this from her. She noticed the fear and anxiety in Peyton's eyes.

"Peyton...you started bleeding at dinner." Brooke's voice wa low and shaky.

"What?!" Peyton's eye began to fill with tears..."Is my baby okay?"

Brooke couldn't stand seeing Peyton like this. She wished Lucas was here to help her stay strong. Lucas had left to get Brooke some food and a coffee, but he had yet to return.

"Doctor Riley said that you have a tear in your uterine wall. You also have.." Brooke said as timidly as she possibly could.

"But the good news is, baby Jagielski is perfectly fine. You just have to take it easy. You're on bedrest until your 30th week."

"Ohhhh." Peyton set her hand on her belly. The tears we gone now, but she wasn't sure how this whole bed rest thing was going to work.

"Yeaaah. So, P. Sawyer. You're going to need a lot of rest and several magazine's to get through the next 10 weeks. Lucky for you..I have three boxes full of fashion magazines at home. They're all yours!" Brooke got a huge smile on her face, and noticed a familiar face pop his head through the door of Peyton's hospital room

"Jake!" Peyton's eye lit up and she smiled.

"Hey beautiful, I brought you flowers." Jake smiled and kissed Peyton on the forehead.

"Looks like my que to get outta here." Brooke let out a light laugh.

"But!" she paused. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Bright and early! Lucas and I have to head back to Wilmington tomorrow. I got a call from my fashion professor. She wants to have a meeting with me. Apparently she loved some of my sketches I turned in, and she sent them to Ann Shoket, the editor and chief of _Seventeen magazine._"

"Brooke, that's amazing. I'll be sad to see you leave though." Peyton said.

"I know, and I'll miss you guys, but you can't get rid of me. I'll be back!" Brooke shrieked.

* * *

Lucas had called Brooke. He had went back to Karen's house and accidentally fallen asleep. Of course she wasn't mad, the poor guy needed to sleep at some point, but her stomach was yelling at her. She was starving. So she left Peyton and Jake to talk and headed to meet Lucas at the café.

"Hey babe." Brooke said walking in with a huge smile.

Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around Brooke. Then he gave her quick, but sweet kiss.

"Good morning, Pretty girl. You seem pretty cheery considering your best friend was sent to the hospital last night."

"Back at ya Broody. Knowing that Peyton's going to be perfectly fine, and the fact that the editor and chief of _seventeen magazine _saw my designs, has me pumped." she said still smiling.

"Right..how could I forget." Lucas aid teasing. "I'm so proud of you, Brooke."

"Thanks baby... So, what are we gonna have to eat? I'm starving." Brooke said as she stared at her menu.

"I felt bad for falling asleep on you, so I ordered your breakfast before you got here." Lucas said as he glanced over at Brooke.

"My hero." she said as she winked at Lucas.

The young blonde waitress brought Brooke and Lucas their food. When they finished, they headed back to Karen's to get packed. Brooke loved being in Tree Hill, but she was happy to be heading back to Wilmington. She missed her own bed, and the privacy she had with Lucas. They were in their own little world. Most people would say that they were "playing" house, but most people didn't actually know what Brooke and Lucas had gone through together. They knew that they were each other's soul mates and nothing would ever change that. At least they hoped.

* * *

"Damn Brooke! How many pair of shoes did you bring?" Lucas said trying to zip her suitcase.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"You really don't wanna know." She let out a chuckle.

Lucas smiled and rolled his eyes. Then they both heard a knock on the door and Karen walked in.

"I'm really sad to see you two leave." Karen said with sad eyes "I'm going to miss having you around."

"I know ma, but we'll be back and forth. There's so much going on, and Brooke's to nosey to stay away from Tree Hill for too long." He said before smiling at him mom.

"Lucas...I am not nosey..I just like to make sure the lovely little town of Tree Hill is surviving without me, but I am going to miss you Karen." Brooke said as she shoved the rest of her shoes into Lucas's duffel bag.

"Looks like we're all done packing, Luke." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Karen backed up and headed for the living room. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." She said while laughing.

"There is no way we're having sex right now Brooke, my mom's right outside." Lucas said as Brooke began kissing his neck.

"I know Broody...I just like to tease you. But when we get home..you're all mine" She whispered before stepping back and leaving the room.

Lucas watched his beautiful fiancé leave and shook his head. She was something else; Brooke Davis.


End file.
